Hard
by YOONMINshippers
Summary: "Bertahanlah hingga kau menyerah. Aku tidak pernah memaksamu. Saat kau menyerah nanti, pergilah sejauh mungkin." - Yoongi "Setuju." - Jimin YOONMIN (Yoongi always with Jimin) GS! Jimin! Slight Suga Jimin! Beberapa cast lainnya bisa ditemukan sendiri :) Apa yang dituliskan murni dari khayalan author.
1. 5 Years Ago

Album yang dikerjakannya selama dua bulan penuh untuk comeback salah satu boyband terbaru meraih sukses besar. Atasannya pun merasa sangat puas dan memberikannya waktu libur selama seminggu penuh. Jadi untuk mengganti waktu berharganya yang tersita selama berjam-jam, yoongi memilih untuk mengunjungi panti asuhan yang menjadi saksi bisu pertumbuhannya selama 25 tahun. Yoongi lebih memilih melakukan hal itu dibandingkan harus diam saja di apartemennya yang merupakan fasilitas seumur hidup dari tempatnya bekerja. Sebelum mengunjungi tempat itu, lebih dulu ia pergi ke sebuah minimarket yang dekat dengan apartemennya untuk membawa oleh-oleh.

Senyumannya mengembang ketika sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya dan melihat penghuni disana tampak bahagia. Setidaknya penghasilannya selama ini berguna untuk tempat yang menjadi kenangan masa kecilnya. Lalu tatapannya terhenti pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang menyadari kehadirannya.

"Itu yoongi hyung!"

"Oppa!"

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng melihat anak-anak asuhnya yang begitu bahagia sedang menghampiri yoongi. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di wajah lelaki yang begitu berharga bagi mereka.

"Ini ada hadiah untuk kalian. Dibagi sama rata dan jangan berkelahi ya?"

"Siap hyung/oppa!"

"Anak pintar. Ini."

Mereka ramai-ramai menjauhi yoongi setelah menerima bungkusan dari yoongi. Kini yoongi bisa dengan leluasa menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang sudah menunggu.

"Kau semakin kurus saja." Ujarnya saat tangannya yang sudah sedikit mengeriput itu menyentuh pipi yoongi. "Jangan bekerja terlalu keras."

"Aku menyukainya eommonim. Aku hanya sudah lama tidak memakan masakan eommonim. Aku lapar sekali."

Wanita itu pun melihat ransel yang dibawa yoongi. "Kau menginap? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Eommonim tidak menonton televisi? Boyband yang baru comeback mengalami sukses besar dengan album yang kubuat. Jadi atasanku memberikanku waktu libur seminggu."

"Benarkah? Selamat ya?"

"Terima kasih eommonim. Ayo makan."

.

"Bahannya kurang yoongi. Aku akan pergi belanja."

Yoongi menahan tangan wanita paruh baya itu dan tersenyum. "Biar aku saja yang pergi."

"Eh? Apa kau tau bahan makanan?"

Yoongi tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Bukankah di minimarket kita bisa bertanya? Sudahlah eommonim. Aku akan pergi. Zaman sekarang semua sudah mudah." Yoongi pun berlalu setelah mengecup pipi wanita itu.

"Anak itu."

.

Dua jam lamanya wanita paruh baya itu menunggu kehadiran yoongi. Perasaan khawatir mulai menghinggapinya hingga sosok yang ditunggu pun datang dengan wajah yang kusut. Merasa khawatir, ia pun menangkup kedua pipi yoongi.

"Ada apa nak? Kau kemana saja?"

"Eommonim..."

.

 _Yoongi tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi. Yang ia ingat saat berjalan kaki menuju minimarket yang tidak jauh dari panti, ada seorang wanita yang menurutnya cukup cantik dan berkelas tersenyum kearahnya._

 _"Suga-ssi, eh maksudku hm... kau sudah mengganti namamu ya? Siapa ya? Yoongi! Ah iya! Min Yoongi. Produser terkenal dan sekarang berada di puncak karirmu bukan?"_

 _"Maaf sebelumnya. Anda siapa? Lalu suga? Saya- "_

 _"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tau! Kalian semua, cepat bawa bajingan ini!"_

 _Mobil hitam yang berada di belakang wanita itu terbuka dan keluarlah tiga orang berpakaian serba hitam. Beruntunglah yoongi yang sudah meraih sabuk hitam taekwondo dan hal itu sangat berguna sekarang. Yoongi berhasil mengalahkan orang suruhan wanita itu. Namun tidak saat dirinya dicurangi dari belakang._

 _BUGH!_

 _Saat tersadar, yoongi mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah mobil dan tangannya yang terborgol pada tangan wanita di sampingnya. Yoongi benar-benar kesal sekarang. Dirinya tidak tau apa-apa malah diperlakukan seperti ini dan semua ini dilakukan oleh seorang wanita. Seorang wanita._

 _"Apa maumu hah?"_

 _"Seharusnya kau tau aku tidak sebodoh dan selugu yang kau fikirkan saat itu. Lihatlah sekarang, aku sudah mendapatkanmu. Aku tidak menyangka produser terkenal sepertimu melakukan hal yang sangat hina."_

 _Yoongi sudah hampir gila hanya karena seorang wanita. Jadi yoongi mengurut pangkal hidungnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas._

 _"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Yang pasti aku tidak pernah mengenalmu dan sepertinya kau mencari seseorang yang bernama...suga, aku tidak tau. Mungkin saja kau salah orang."_

 _PLAK!_

 _"Hei!" Yoongi mencoba protes karena ditampar wanita dihadapannya dan wanita itu menunjukkan foto pria bersurai mint dengan senyumnya yang cukup tampan. Eh? Kenapa sangat mirip dengannya?_

 _"Aku sudah menyelidikimu sampai keakar. Kau benar-benar handal memalsukan identitasmu dalam waktu enam bulan."_

 _"Astaga!" Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya karena merasa pusing dengan apa yang tengah dihadapinya sekarang. "Terserah apa katamu." Yoongi kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Sekarang lepaskan ini. Aku harus pergi. Ada urusan yang lebih penting."_

 _"Benarkah ada urusan yang lebih penting? Aku sudah mempunyai bukti yang kuat untuk kuadukan pada atasanmu. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi kalau aku- "_

 _"Hentikan! Apa maumu sekarang?"_

 _"Menikah denganku hingga anak ini lahir."_

 _"A-anak?"_

 _Wanita itu mengusap perutnya yang baru yoongi sadari terlihat membuncit. "Selama sebulan kita berkencan dan melakukannya. Aku mengandung lima bulan yang lalu. Dan kau..." Jari cantik wanita itu menunjuk wajah yoongi. "Harus bertanggungjawab!"_

.

ARGH!

Liburan yang diberikan atasannya hanya membuatnya tertimpa kesialan. Setelah mengakui bahwa dirinya selama ini menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita gila yang ia ketahui bernama park jimin. Reaksi dari rekan kerjanya sama. Tidak menyangka bahwa yoongi yang merupakan orang pekerja keras dan tidak pernah terlihat berkencan dengan siapapun, tiba-tiba mengenalkan wanita yang bahkan sudah berbadan dua. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kebenarannya bahkan ibu asuhnya sendiri.

 _"Eommonim..."_

 _"Kau kenapa nak? Katakan pada eommonim!"_

 _"Aku dipaksa menikah oleh kekasihku. Gara-gara dia mengandung."_

Reaksi dari ibu asuhnya adalah sebuah tawa mengejek. Yoongi itu kan laki-laki. Kenapa malah gugup diajak -sebenarnya lebih tepat dipaksa- menikah? Waktu liburnya terpakai untuk hal-hal yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting. Mengenalkan diri pada keluarga jimin dan mendapat reaksi yang sama seperti ibu asuhnya. Lalu mengurus keperluan pernikahan lainnya. Yoongi meminta untuk tidak diadakan pesta cukup dengan pemberkatan saja dengan alasan agar jimin tidak terlalu letih dan jimin pun menyetujuinya.

"Kemarin kau baru menikah dan sekarang kau sudah kerja? Kau tidak menikmati malam pertama? Eh, mungkin malam yang kesekian kalinya untuk kalian."

"Apa kau tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu tuan kim namjoon?"

Rekan kerjanya selama lima tahun belakangan ini sangat menyebalkan. Mereka sama-sama diterima di agensi ini dengan cara yang sama. Melihat lagu ciptaan mereka dan mereka berasal dari universitas yang berbeda.

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku lebih baik pulang dan _makan_ bersama istriku. Jangan iri!"

"Kim -sialan- namjoon!" Yoongi kesal dengan kejahilan namjoon dan kesal juga dengan arti _makan_ di kalimatnya.

.

"Aku pulang!"

"Eoh? Kemarilah dan makan." Sahut jimin.

Yoongi sedikit tertegun. Dia kembali melupakan fakta bahwa sekarang diapartemennya sudah bertambah satu orang. Dan orang itu sedang meletakkan hidangan terakhir di meja makan yoongi yang selama ini hanya menjadi tempatnya makan ramen atau pun makanan tidak sehat lainnya.

"Setidaknya aku tau diri sudah menumpang disini."

"Apa kau baru menyindirku yang tidak bertanggungjawab?"

"Baguslah kalau kau merasa." Jimin hanya fokus menghidangkan makanan untuk yoongi. Setelah itu dia pun terlihat akan pergi dari sana.

"Mau kemana?"

"Menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

Yoongi tidak menolak untuk sekedar berbasa basi. "Baiklah. Terima kasih." Ujarnya setengah hati dan mulai menikmati hidangan dihadapannya. Tanpa ia sadari jimin menghentikan langkahnya saat berada beberapa langkah di belakang yoongi. Memegang bandul kalungnya yang berbentuk hati miliknya.

"Apa kau benar-benar melupakan semuanya?"

.

Setelah jimin menyiapkan air hangat untuknya, yoongi sudah selesai dengan makan malamnya dan membiarkan jimin makan sendirian. Jujur sebenarnya yoongi bingung dengan sikap jimin yang perhatian padanya padahal sebelumnya jimin itu terlihat sangat egois saat pertama kali bertemu dan saat mengurus rencana pernikahan mereka.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk berlama-lama dikamar mandi dan saat ia keluar, jimin sudah tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Yoongi meletakkan handuk yang dipakainya di gantungan dan menaiki ranjangnya. Dia pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan jimin.

Sementara jimin, ia sama sekali belum tertidur dan berusaha menahan isakannya yang akan keluar. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Hiks..."

Jimin langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri dan merutuki kebodohannya yang cengeng. Dapat ia dengar ranjang yang bergerak karena yoongi duduk dan selanjutnya tangan yoongi menarik tubuh jimin perlahan.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"A-aku ingin... pizza dan cola."

"Kalau ingin sesuatu kenapa menangis? Ibu hamil sepertimu wajar. Lagian ini masih pukul sepuluh malam. Kau tunggulah. Aku akan menghubungi-"

"Tapi aku tidak suka yang diantar. Aku ingin kau yang membawanya."

"Apakah itu terasa berbeda?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu saja." Yoongi menghapus airmata jimin sebelum beranjak.

"Yoongi!"

Yoongi yang tengah memakai hodie hitamnya pun berhenti dan menatap jimin.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu yang lain lagi?"

"Terima kasih."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dengan tersenyum canggung.

.

Setengah jam kemudian yoongi kembali dengan pizza dan cola yang diinginkan jimin. Dia pun langsung masuk ke kamar dan merasakan hawa dingin yang berbeda. Ini bukan udara dari AC tapi dari angin malam. Di balkon jimin tertidur di kursi santai balkon dengan tubuhnya yang digelung selimut.

"Astaga!" Yoongi terlihat kesal dan meletakkan makan yang ia bawa di meja kecil yang memang ada di kamarnya dengan menghempaskannya. Namun kesalnya hilang setelah melihat wajah damai jimin. Yoongi hanya menghela nafas dan menggendong tubuh jimin.

Setelah memberikan posisi yang nyaman untuk jimin, yoongi juga ingin tidur. Tapi saat memejamkan mata, terdengar igauan jimin menyebut nama seseorang.

"S-suga...kenapa seperti ini? Ini bukan dirimu. Lepaskan aku...aku mohon..."

"Hei jimin! Bangun! Jimin!"

"Tidak! Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Tidaaaakkkk!"

"JIMIN!"

Jimin membuka matanya dan nafasnya tampak terengah-engah.

"Pergi! Kau jahat! Kau jahat suga! Pergi!"

Yoongi masih menahan tangan jimin yang menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan. Tangan jimin terasa begitu keras digenggamannya.

"Aku yoongi. Min yoongi. Suamimu."

"Tidak! Kau suga! Kau bajingan- hmpp!"

Yoongi mengunci bibir jimin dengan ciumannya yang begitu lembut. Hanya untuk sekedar menenangkan jimin yang terlihat begitu histeris. Perlahan tangan jimin mulai melemas dan kedua tangannya sudah mengalungi leher yoongi. Jimin masih belum kehabisan nafas namun yoongi mengakhiri ciuman itu.

"Aku yoongi. Bukan suga."

"T-tapi... kau mirip dengannya."

"Kau fikir wajah sepertiku hanya aku saja yang memilikinya? Kau sendiri takut dengan suga tapi kau berani sekali bersikap kepadaku seperti minggu lalu. Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar dia hah?"

"Jadi, kau bukan suga?"

Yoongi menghempaskan tangan jimin dan bangkit dari ranjang. Mengusak rambutnya kasar.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya sejak awal. Tapi kau saja yang tidak percaya. Kau berencana menikahi orang yang kau takuti?"

Yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah suara isakan jimin yang terdengar keras. Jimin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan yoongi menghampirinya. Mendudukkan jimin kemudian memeluknya.

"Jangan menangis saat berbaring. Hidungmu bisa tersumbat."

"Aku takut yoongi..."

Yoongi masih mengusap punggung jimin yang masih bergetar. "Aku akan menjagamu kalau saja laki-laki itu kembali. Kau te- Argh!"

"Y-yoongi?"

Jimin melepas pelukan dan memegang kedua lengan atas yoongi. Sementara yoongi meremas surai hitamnya dan terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Dimana kotak obat? Beritahu aku!"

"Tidak perlu! Ikat aku! Cepat! Ambil tali di lemari! Argh! Cepat!"

"B-bagaimana?"

Jimin hanya mengikuti perkataan yoongi dan menemukan empat gulungan tali putih dengan terisak dalam diam karena mendengar suara kesakitan yoongi. Saat ia membalikkan badan, yoongi tidak kesakitan lagi tapi tetap menunduk. Perlahan jimin mendekati yoongi dan memegang bahu kirinya.

"Yoongi?"

Kepala itu pun terangkat dan menampakkan smirk yang membuat jimin merinding.

"Lama tidak bertemu park jimin."

"S-suga?"

.

Suga keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang sudah tidak hitam lagi melainkan berwarna mint. Tatapan nakalnya tertuju pada jimin yang kedua kaki dan tangannya terikat di setiap sudut ranjang. Tentu saja dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benang pun dan selimut yang menutupinya. Perlahan ia mendekati jimin yang memilih memalingkan wajah. Tangannya menelusup masuk ke dalam selimut dan menyentuh perut buncit jimin secara langsung.

"Anakku, bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf appa baru datang. Appa janji akan menemanimu saat kau berada di dunia ini." Kemudian ia kembali mengusap perut jimin dan mengecupnya dari luar selimut. "Jimin? Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Jimin bersikukuh untuk tetap memalingkan wajahnya hingga suga mencengkram kuat dagunya. Jimin hanya sedikit mengernyit menahan sakit.

"Jangan bersikap kurang ajar!"

"Kau hanya mahluk aneh yang memanfaatkan tubuh orang lain. Kau itu hidup dengan menumpang pada tubuh orang lain. Kau mahluk lemah! Kau- hmpph!"

Jimin mencoba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar terbebas dari ciuman ganas dari pria dihadapannya. Tapi cengkraman di dagunya semakin menguat dan jimin yakin akan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Walaupun jimin sudah kehabisan nafas pun ciuman itu masih berlanjut.

"Hah...hah...kau sangat menggairahkan." Suga memandangi wajah berantakkan jimin yang tengah mengambil nafas. Belum mendapatkan nafas sepenuhnya, jimin kembali di cium dibagian wajahnya yang lain bahkan leher.

"Argh!" Jimin berteriak saat suga menggigit lehernya dan kemudian menghisapnya. "Y-yoongi...hiks...tolong...hiks...hiks..." Jimin sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan tangan dan kakinya yang diikat terlalu kencang. Berkali-kali dia berteriak kepada suga untuk berhenti tapi tidak diacuhkan. Bahkan tubuh yoongi yang masih dirasuki itu semakin gencar menikmati tubuhnya.

"YOONGIIIII!"

Suga telah menyentuh pusat gairahnya dan sebelum tidak sadarkan diri, jimin memanggil nama yoongi begitu kuat. Berharap semuanya berakhir.

"Argh! Sialan! ARGGHH!"

.

Jimin terbangun karena sinar mentari yang menghangatkan wajahnya dan rasa pusing yang menderanya. Dia mencoba melihat tubuhnya yang terbungkus selimut dan ternyata sudah terpasang piyama. Tangan dan kakinya juga sudah bebas walaupun meninggalkan memar yang berwarna sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Jimin pun mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya dan tak sengaja tatapannya tertuju pada yoongi yang tengah menikmati pagi di seoul dengan duduk di kursi santai. Dari cara yoongi mengusak kasar rambut mintnya yang belum hilang, jimin tau ada rasa penyesalan disana. Jimin tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi padanya dan ia pun menghampiri yoongi dengan duduk di kursi satunya lagi. Mendengar suara kursi yang diduduki, yoongi mencoba beranjak dan jimin menahan tangannya.

"Duduklah. Kau pasti juga letih."

Yoongi hanya menghela nafas dan kembali bersandar sementara jimin duduk menghadapnya.

"Jangan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah dengan kelembutanmu. Kau boleh menghajarku sekarang."

Yoongi menutup mata dengan lengan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya mengepal dan selanjutnya yang terjadi air mata mengalir di wajah yoongi.

"Aku yakin sekali telah melakukannya setelah melihat keadaanmu saat aku terbangun. Bahkan rambutku sudah berganti warna. Jika kau mencari suga, itu bukan aku. Tapi orang lain yang tinggal ditubuhku. Kau bilang- "

"Tidak perlu lagi kau jelaskan." Jimin menurunkan lengan yoongi dengan lembut dan tersenyum sangat manis. Mata sembabnya membuat yoongi semakin merasa bersalah. "Setidaknya aku sudah sedikit mengerti. Yang penting aku sudah bertemu dengan orang yang aku cari."

"Aku akan mengurus perceraian kita."

"Kenapa harus berpisah? Kau fikir aku bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian setelah apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Aku tidak bisa." Jimin berujar lemah.

"Lalu membiarkan dirimu tersiksa?!"

Jimin terkejut dengan bentakkan yoongi.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bukan orang yang lemah sehingga harus mengalami trauma." Jimin berkata tanpa beban dengan menikmati pemandangan kota seoul. "Aku juga ingin terbiasa dengan dirimu. Tolong berikan aku kesempatan." Kini jimin menatap yoongi yang ia sadari sedari tadi melihat kearahnya.

Yoongi tidak sanggup menatap kedua mata indah jimin sehingga ia kembali melihat ke depan. "Bertahanlah hingga kau menyerah. Aku tidak pernah memaksamu. Saat kau menyerah nanti, pergilah sejauh mungkin."

"Setuju." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum tulus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5 years ago, END!**


	2. The Mistery

**Bagian ini waktunya sudah di masa sekarang ya readers?**

 **Selamat membaca.**

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengerang malas untuk terbangun dari tidurnya yang terusik akibat sinar mentari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Ia pun kembali menutupi tubuhnya menggunakan selimut hingga ia tersadar dan langsung terduduk. Hal itu membuatnya merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat. Seklias ia melihat rambutnya sudah berubah warna.

"Astaga!"

Perkataannya terhenti karena pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit saja. Seakan-akan orang yang ada diluar kamarnya sedang memastikan sesuatu.

"Apa kau yoongi?"

"Eoh? Chanyeol hyung? Masuklah. Ini aku."

"Syukurlah."

Sahabat sekaligus psikiaternya itu pun masuk dan membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk meredakan mabuk.

"Kau menemukan aku dimana hyung?"

.

 _Chanyeol benar-benar merasa lelah setelah seharian menangani pasien-pasien yang mengalami penyakit kejiwaan yang bermacam-macam. Namun saat perjalanan pulang, ia melihat sebuah mobil yang tidak asing baginya dan pengemudinya dengan warna rambut yang berbeda._

 _"Yoongi? Tapi kenapa rambutnya- ASTAGA!"_

 _Tanpa berfikir dua kali chanyeol mengikuti mobil itu dan ternyata berhenti di sebuah klub malam._

.

"Aku terus memperhatikanmu dan aku memukulmu saat kau hampir menyentuh seorang wanita malam disana. Tapi sialnya kau malah membalasku."

"Maaf hyung." Yoongi menyengir merasa bersalah dan kembali menyantap makanan.

"Yoongi, ada yang aneh."

"Hm?" Yoongi hanya bergumam karena sedang mengunyah dan menatap chanyeol yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku berfikir kau sudah sembuh setelah lima tahun tidak kembali. Sejak _dia_ pergi." Chanyeol kembali berfikir. "Apa ini firasat kalau _dia_ sudah kembali?"

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Yoongi segera mengambil air putih yang ada di nakas dan meneguknya hingga habis. Setelah itu ia bersandar di ranjang dan chanyeol mengambil alih mangkuk di tangan yoongi.

"Tidak mungkin hyung."

.

Chanyeol menyuruhnya istirahat sebelum pergi untuk bekerja tapi yoongi terlalu suntuk di apartemennya dan malah berjalan-jalan di jalan setapak yang berada di sebuah taman dekat dengan apartemennya. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang dipakainya. Kalung yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia lepas sejak dipakaikan lima tahun yang lalu.

"Appa!"

.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Yoongi tergagap karena ketahuan memperhatikan wanita yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Padahal ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau semua ini bukanlah mimpi. Lalu mereka sama-sama memerhatikan yeoja kecil yang tengah menikmati permainan yang tersedia disana.

"Aku benar-benar akan pergi kalau saja jungkook tidak ada disini."

"Taktikku berhasil ternyata."

"Dasar licik! Kau masih belum berubah rupanya." Yoongi berkata dengan tersenyum dan mereka sama-sama terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa kau kembali?"

"Hm...mungkin aku merindukan kota ini dan juga...dirimu."

"Aku saja sudah melupakanmu."

"Jahat! Padahal aku sering menunjukkan fotomu kepada jungkook. Aku juga sering mengirim foto perkembangan jungkook ke semua sosial mediamu dan email."

"Aku sudah mengganti semuanya."

"Kau benar-benar ingin melupakanku. Sepertinya aku tidak akan diterima."

"Maaf. Aku hanya- "

"Tidak ingin aku tersakiti bukan?" Jimin menatapnya dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah muak mengingatnya. Jungkook sudah mengenalimu sebagai ayah kandungnya. Apa kau tidak bisa memikirkan hal itu sedikit saja? Kau ingin anak kita menjadi iri dengan teman-temannya karena tidak memiliki ayah?" Jimin sedikit memiringkan duduknya dan menghadap yoongi yang kini sudah menatapnya dengan bingung. "Aku tidak akan menyerah yoongi. Apapun caranya aku akan membantumu keluar dari semua ini. Aku yakin kau akan sembuh dan kita akan menjadi keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Bersama jungkook. Jika kita ingin mencapai sesuatu, kita juga harus berjuang dan mengorbankan sesuatu juga bukan?"

Yoongi melemah melihat tatapan jimin yang begitu tulus memohon kepadanya. Ia pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"APPA!"

"Jungkook!" Ucap mereka bersamaan. Jimin segera menggendong jungkook dan memangkunya di bangku taman.

"Tunggu disini!"

Jimin yang terngah sibuk meniup luka di lutut jungkook tidak lagi menemukan keberadaan yoongi saat mengangkat kepalanya. Seulas senyum terpancar di wajah cantiknya.

"Sakit eomma...hiks..."

"Sabar ya sayang?" Jimin mengecup puncak kepala jungkook.

Yoongi kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan membaca kantong berisi obat luka juga sebotol air mineral. Tapi dia memberikan semua itu kepada jimin.

"Aku tidak bisa mengobatinya."

"Aku tidak mau obat! Itu sakit sekali!" Jungkook memberontak dalam pangkuan jimin dan ia sedikit kewalahan.

"Kenapa seperti ini?"

"Ini kedua kalinya dia luka. Saat pertama kalinya, aku tidak sengaja menekan lukanya karena gugup dan dia jadi takut." Jimin berkata dengan jungkook yang tidak berhenti memberontak.

Yoongi tidak mengerti mengapa ia berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan jungkook yang masih meronta. Mengusap kepala jungkook dan yeoja kecil itu menoleh.

"Appa..."

"Jungkook merindukan appa tidak?"

Jungkook terlihat sedikit tenang dan mengangguk dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut. Wajahnya terlihat sembab.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu pasti tidak akan sakit kalau appa mengobatinya.

"Appa tidak bohong?"

"Tidak. Appa juga akan memberikanmu hadiah setelah mengobatimu. Bagaimana?"

"Iya appa." Jungkook berkata dengan antusias.

Yoongi membersihkan luka jungkook dengan air mineral. Sedikit mengeringkannya dengan tissue dan meniupnya saat mendengar ringisan jungkook. Berlanjut dengan obat merah, perban, dan plaster.

"Selesai. Tidak sakit kan?"

"Sakit."

"Benarkah? Maaf ya?"

"Tidak appa. Tapi masih lebih sakit eomma yang mengobati."

"Jadi begitu? Baik. Eomma tidak akan mengobati kookie lagi."

Cup!

Jungkook tersenyum setelah mengecup bibir jimin yang mengerucut karena berpura-pura merajuk. Jimin kembali tersenyum dan mengecup seluruh wajah jungkook dengan gemas. Jungkook tertawa geli dan entah mengapa hal sederhana itu memberikan kehangatan dihati yoongi.

"Eomma, kita tidak akan pergi lagi kan? Kita tidak akan meninggalkan appa lagi kan?"

Jungkook sedikit mendongak melihat wajah jimin yang terlihat bingung dengan pernyataan polos jungkook. Yoongi terlihat salah tingkah.

"Jungkook, tadi appa sudah berjanji untuk membelikan jungkook hadiah. Ayo!" Yoongi langsung menggendong jungkook dan dia kalah cepat karena jungkook sudah lebih dulu mencium pipi kanannya. Tapi akhirnya dia menghadiahkan juga kecupan untuk putrinya.

"Aku sangat merindukan appa. Kookie janji tidak akan pergi. Kalau eomma mau pergi, kookie akan tetap bersama appa." Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu yoongi dan mencari kenyamanan yang ia impi-impikan selama ini.

.

Saat malam tiba, mereka sudah sampai di rumah keluarga jimin yang ia kunjungi terakhir kali lima tahun yang lalu. Saat jimin akan pergi setelah tiga bulan lamanya melahirkan jungkook. Setidaknya jungkook yang tertidur damai di gendongannya membuat yoongi sedikit percaya diri untuk memasuki rumah em -sepertinya masih berstatus sebagai mertuanya- karena jimin sama sekali tidak menandatangani surat cerai mereka. Yoongi sendiri tidak tau lagi kemana dokumen itu sekarang.

"Yoongi?" Itu adalah suara lembut ibunya jimin.

"A-ah! Selamat malam tuan, nyonya." Yoongi sedikit menunduk dan berusaha menjaga jungkook dalam gendongannya. Suaranya tetap dijaga sepelan mungkin.

"Bawa jungkook ke kamarnya dulu. Setelah itu kita mengobrol." Kali ini ayahnya jimin angkat bicara.

"Eomma, appa, aku ke kamar jungkook dulu."

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari orangtuanya jimin, yoongi sedikit membungkuk dan mengikuti langsung langkah kaki jimin. Mereka menaiki tangga dan sampai di kamar yang bernuansa hitam dan biru langit. Salah satu dinding terdapat banyak sekali foto-foto tunggal jimin, yoongi, dan perkembangan jungkook. Yoongi sempat tertegun sejenak.

"Dua hari yang lalu aku baru sampai dan besoknya aku langsung melakukannya. Apakah itu bagus?" Jimin berkata sambil mengambil alih jungkook dari gendongan yoongi yang masih terpana.

"Ayo!"

Yoongi seketika tersadar dan melihat ke tempat tidur jungkook. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju yeoja mungil itu dan mengecup dahinya cukup lama. Sedikit menaikkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh jungkook.

"Appa mencintaimu."

.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat. Ini berarti sudah tiga jam lamanya yoongi menghabiskan waktu mengobrol dengan kedua orangtua jimin. Mereka hanya mengobrol biasa seakan-akan tidak ada peristiwa besar yang pernah terjadi dan yoongi mulai mengikuti keadaan. Jimin pun mengantarkan yoongi yang sudah meminta izin untuk pulang.

"Yoongi!"

"Iya?" Yoongi kembali menutup pintu mobilnya yang baru saja ia buka sedikit. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau bisa meminta cuti untuk besok?"

.

Jimin menggenggam cup berisi kopi untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuhnya dan matanya sibuk menatap danau dihadapannya yang memantulkan cahaya bulan yang begitu indah dengan duduk diatas rerumputan. Yoongi yang berada di sampingnya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Yang membedakan adalah hanya yoongi yang melamunkan sesuatu. Ia tersentak saat jimin bersandar dibahunya.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak pernah seperti ini. Aku tidak menyangka akan kembali kesini untuk kedua kalinya setelah lima tahun."

"Kenapa?"

"Hm?" Jimin bertanya dengan posisi yang sama. Ia cukup bingung dengan pertanyaan ambigu yoongi.

"Kenapa mencintaiku?"

"Aku tau sekarang darimana jungkook mendapatkan sifat selalu ingin taunya. Ternyata itu dari appanya."

Mereka masih sama-sama tetap menghadap ke depan dan sama-sama tersenyum.

"Menurutku cinta tidak perlu alasan." Jimin pun duduk dengan tegak dan menatap yoongi hingga tatapannya tertuju pada kalung miliknya. "Kau bilang kau sudah melupakanku. Tapi kau masih memakai kalung itu."

"Aku sudah melupakanmu dan aku juga lupa kalau masih memakai kalung ini."

"Alasanmu sangat tidak masuk akal. Tadi saja kau memandang kalung itu."

"Hanya kebetulan. Aku baru mengingatnya."

Mereka sama-sama terkekeh.

"Kau tidak penasaran aku mendapatkan kalung itu darimana?"

"Memangnya darimana?"

"Sebelum bercerita, aku ingin kau tau kalau aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Percaya atau tidak, suga itu teman kecilku. Dia pindah ke busan menjadi tetanggaku. Kami selalu bermain bersama. Lalu saat umur kami sembilan tahun, aku pindah dan dia memberikanku kalung itu. Aku selalu memakainya agar saat kami bertemu, dia mengenaliku."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Aku tinggal di panti asuhan sejak aku bayi. Tidak mungkin kita bertemu di umur segitu sementara suga tinggal di tubuhku sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu. Bahkan aku tidak pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya sampai kau memaksaku menikahimu." Yoongi menghentikan pekataannya dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Apa suga juga kasar kepadamu saat masih kecil?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Sudah ku bilang kalau kami saling menyayangi dan menjaga satu sama lain. Suga baru menyakitiku dua kali. Pertama saat menghamiliku dan kejadian itu. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa suga menyakitiku."

"Y-ya... apa kau sesantai itu? Suga menyakitimu." Yoongi mendengus kesal dan tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Kalian bertemu lagi sekitar enam tahun yang lalu bukan?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk polos.

"Kenapa kepribadianku bisa mengenalmu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi- "

"ARGH!" Yoongi memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Yoongi!"

"Pergilah!"

"T-tapi- "

"PERGI!"

"Tidak! Aku akan menghadapinya!" Tekad jimin sudah sangat kuat dan seketika yoongi pingsan dipangkuannya. Jimin menepuk pelan pipi yoongi dan dalam keadaan mata yang terpejam, bibir yoongi menyunggingkan senyuman yang aneh. Saat yoongi membuka kedua matanya, seketika jimin terpaku. "S-suga?"

"Setelah lima tahun tidak muncul, yoongi masih lemah untuk menghalangiku."

"A-apa kau bilang? Jadi selama aku pergi- " Perkataan jimin terhenti karena kedua tangannya dicengkram erat dan dirinya ditatap dengan tajam. Seringaian menyeramkan tercetak di wajah yoongi. Detik selanjutnya tubuh jimin sudah terbaring sempurna dengan kedua tangannya yang masih ditahan di samping kepalanya. "Hentikan!"

"Hentikan katamu? Aku sudah menahannya jiminnie. Kau melanggar perjanjian kita." Suga mulai meraup habis bibir jimin dan membuat wanita dibawahnya kehilangan setengah kesadarannya.

.

"AARGH!"

Teriakan yoongi di kamar mandi sontak membuat jimin terbangun. Sesaat ia melihat keadaan kamar yoongi yang tidak banyak perubahan. Namun ia kembali teringat dengan yoongi yang berada di kamar mandi. Gerakan di tubuhnya menimbulkan rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya. Ia juga tersadar kalau tubuhnya tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun selain selimut tebal. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengenakan pakaian. Kemudian perlahan jimin mendekati kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintunya perlahan. Tidak ada jawaban hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka saat ia akan mengetuk kembali. Wajah yoongi terlihat segar namun tidak dengan matanya. Sepertinya dia habis mandi.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau masih menyimpan bajuku kan? Aku harus mandi dan masak untukmu."

"Apakah kau kesakitan?" Jimin menggenggam tangan yoongi yang menahannya.

Jimin mengecup singkat bibir yoongi dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terluka. Hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran lelaki yang masih berstatus suaminya itu.

"Aku sudah tersenyum dan ini berarti aku sudah baik-baik saja."

.

"Yoongi?"

Lamunan yoongi langsung buyar saat namjoon memanggilnya. Lalu segelas kopi sudah diletakkan dimejanya. Yoongi pun menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Bukannya kau ingin libur hari ini karena jimin? Lalu kenapa kau kerja? Wajahmu terlihat kusut sekali."

"Semalam aku menyentuh jimin."

"Lalu?" Namjoon bertanya dengan santai sambil menyeruput kopinya. Dia dan yoongi sudah terlalu dekat untuk menceritakan masalah pribadi masing-masing. Bahkan tentang penyakit yoongi dan hubungan paksaannya dengan jimin pun dia sudah tau.

"Masalahnya bukan aku yang melakukannya. Tapi suga."

"Apa? S-suga? Bukankah- "

"Aku dan chanyeol hyung juga berfikiran seperti itu. Tapi sejak jimin kembali kesini, suga muncul lagi dan menyakiti jimin. Karena itu aku memilih pergi kerja saja daripada menghadapi jimin. Walaupun dia bersikap biasa saja. Rasanya aku ingin membuang wajahku saja."

"Kau harus mencari orangtua kandungmu."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali tentang orangtuaku. Entah mereka masih hidup atau tidak." Yoongi berkata dengan sangat pelan dikalimatnya yang terakhir. Kemudian ia menghela nagas. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku makan siang." Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya dan mengabaikan kopinya.

"Appa!"

Sontak mereka menoleh ke asal suara.

"Jimin? Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama sekali. Ini jungkook?"

"Iya. Bukankah dia cantik sepertiku?" Jimin sedikit narsis. "Kookie, itu namjoon samcheon."

Namjoon merentangkan tangannya memberi isyarat agar jungkook mendekat dan jungkook mengerti kode tersebut. Kini ia sudah berada di gendongan namjoon.

"Eomma pernah cerita tentang samcheon yang baik."

"Ah! Tentu saja. Kookie sudah makan?"

Jungkook menggeleng dan namjoon mencubit hidungnya pelan. "Eomma bilang makan siang disini. Dengan appa!"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum tipis dan kini ia mulai fokus kepada jimin yang ternyata sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan berbisik dan matanya memperhatikan jimin dari ujung mata sampai ujung kaki.

"Tapi- "

"Appa! Gendong!"

Yoongi hanya bisa menuruti permintaan jungkook. "Apa lukamu baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak sakit lagi appa. Terima kasih. Appa memang hebat!"

Jungkook mengecup pipi yoongi sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Hal itu membuat yoongi terpana sealigus ada perasaan hangat saat jungkook mengatakannya. Dia pun membalas dengan hujanan kecupan di wajah putrinya.

"Hihi...geli appa."

Yoongi memberikan kecupan terakhir di bibi jungkook.

"Appa suapin kookie ya?"

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa saja akan kookie lakukan."

"Kiss!" Yoongi sedikit memajukan bibirnya dan dengan senang hati jungkook melakukannya. Benar-benar seperti tidak ada perpisahan yang lama diantara mereka. Lalu yoongi duduk di sofa yang berada di tengah ruangan dan memangku jungkook. Membuka satu persatu kotak bekal yang baru saja diletakkan jimin.

"Kookie mau yang ini appa!"

.

Malam ini jimin memilih untuk berada di rumahnya sendiri. Menemani putrinya tidur. Ia pun menatap wajah malaikat kecil itu dengan begitu hangat. Sebuah senyum dan setetes airmata mengalir di pipinya. Perlahan tangannya mengusap helaian rambut-rambut halus rambut jungkook.

"Kau bahkan memanggil appamu saat terluka. Sekuat itukah hubungan kalian?" Jimin menghapus airmatanya yang kembali mengalir. Senyumannya semakin terkembang. "Terima kasih sudah hadir jungkookie. Kami sangat dan akan akan selalu menyayangimu." Terakhir ia mengecup dahi jungkook lama dan kemudian menyelimuti dirinya dan juga putrinya.

.

"Astaga! Kau masih disini?"

"Kau kenapa kembali?" Jawab yoongi dengan acuh karena tengah sibuk dengan lagu ciptaannya yang baru. Entah mengapa sejak kedatangan jimin idenya selalu mengalir berkali-kali lipat sejak kepergian jimin. Walaupun ia tau sekarang sudah lewat pukul sebelas malam.

Namjoon berdecak kesal dan mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di depan komputer miliknya yang bersebelahan dengan komputer milik yoongi.

"Sangat ceroboh!"

"Kau selalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan!" Namjoon menjawab tak kalah kesal.

.

Yoongi baru saja sampai diapartemennya saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lelah dan hanya satu tujuannya. Berendam di air hangat dan tertidur di bathup atau langsung tidur saja. Tentu seorang yoongi akan memilih opsi kedua bahkan dia tak perlu mengganti baju dan hanya membuka sepatunya.

Pukul tujuh lewat yoongi terbangun dan mendapati pesan masuk di ponsel yang ia letak di samping bantalnya. Hanya ada satu pesan dari jimin. Ia langsung tersadar dan duduk bersandar untuk membaca pesan tersebut walaupun menguap karena masih mengantuk.

 **Besok kau bisa bertemu denganku di cafe seberang apartemenmu pukul tujuh? Aku mengharapkan jawaban iya darimu.**

"Pukul empat?"

Yoongi segera menghubungi jimin.

 _"Hallo?"_

"Kau dimana sekarang?"

 _"Di cafe."_

"Apa?" Yoongi beranjak dari kasurnya dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya. Melihat cuaca diluar dan ternyata sedang hujan sangat lebat. "Sekarang hujan lebat dan sejak kapan kau disana?"

 _"Baru sekitar tigapuluh menit yang lalu."_

Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas karena sifat jimin yang satu ini. Kenapa masih bisa berkata dengan santai?

"Aku akan menjemputmu."

Tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar mandi. Yoongi hanya mengganti kaosnya dan mengambil hodie hitamnya yang membuat dirinya terlihat seperti anak muda yang belum mempunyai istri dan anak. Namun saat ia membuka pintu, jimin sudah ada di depan apartemennya dengan membawa dua cup yang sangat yoongi kenali dari baunya. Capuccino.

"K-kau..."

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Yoongi seketika tersadar dan mempersilahkan jimin masuk. Hanya terlihat beberapa titik air yang ada dibajunya. Jimin duduk di sofa dan yoongi menyusul di sebelahnya. Dia hanya menatap jimin bingung. Terbuat dari apa dia itu sampai-sampai keadaan seperti ini masih saja terlihat santai. Lamunan yoongi terbuyar saat ada rasa hangat ditangannya.

"A-ah...terima kasih." Yoongi mulai meneguk minumannya yang sudah menghangat begitu juga jimin.

"Yoongi!"

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku memang menyuruhmu pergi bukan?"

Jimin menunduk dan menggeleng pelan.

.

 _ **"Jimin?"**_

 _ **"Ya yoongi? Ada apa?" Jimin masih fokus kepada jungkook yang hampir berusia tiga bulan yang masih berada di gendongannya. Peluh sudah membuat bajunya basah. Menidurkan bayi yang rewel menguras tenaga juga. Perlahan ia meletakkan putrinya di box bayi yang sengaja diletakkan dikamar mereka dan ia menghampiri yoongi yang sudah duduk di pingir ranjang menunggunya.**_

 _ **"Apa aku terlihat seperti yoongi?"**_

 _ **"K-kau suga?"**_

 _ **"Benar. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan kepadamu untuk pergi dari kehidupan yoongi."**_

 _ **Jimin menahan emosinya dan menarik suga keluar dari kamar. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu jungkook yang tertidur.**_

 _ **"Apa maksudmu?"**_

 _ **"Aku tau kau ingin membantu yoongi untuk menghilangkanku. Tapi percuma. Kau tidak tau bagaimana pengecutnya dia itu."**_

 _ **"Kau mengatakan yoongi pengecut sementara kau menumpang padanya. Siapa yang pengecut sesungguhnya? ARGH!" Jimin menatap suga dengan marah karena seenaknya saja menggenggam tangannya begitu kuat. "L-lepas!"**_

 _ **"Sekarang kau pilih. Pergi dan aku tidak akan muncul. Atau kau tetap disini begitu juga denganku. Aku yakin kau tidak buta dengan perbuatanku." Suga melepaskan cengkramannya dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan ditangan jimin.**_

 _ **"Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan muncul kalau aku pergi?"**_

 _ **"Tentu saja. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku. Tapi jika kau masih kembali, aku akan berbuat lebih dari sekarang."**_

.

"Tapi selama ini, aku selalu merasa bersalah. Karena aku sudah meninggalkanmu sendirian dan aku juga tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata suga. Setelah mengetahui kebenarannya, aku menyesal kembali ke sini. Maaf." Jimin hanya menunduk melihat yoongi yang tampak gusar. Perlahan bahunya bergetar dan airmatanya sudah mengenai roknya.

Yoongi masih saja memejamkan mata dan meremas rambutnya. Berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Saat mendengar isakan jimin yang sebelumnya ditahan, barulah ia kembali fokus kepada wanita itu. Kemudian ia menangkup wajah jimin dan mengusap airmatanya.

"Aku fikir kau akan bersikap santai juga."

"Kau terlihat frustasi. Aku takut." Ujarnya polos dan membuat senyuman yoongi makin terkembang.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf." Jimin terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu berulang kali dalam pelukkan yoongi.

"Sudah. Aku memaafkanmu. Jangan menangis lagi."

Jimin melepas pelukan dan tersenyum menatap yoongi walaupun matanya yang sembab. "Benarkah?"

"Iya jiminnie. Kau sudah punya anak dan jangan malah bertingkah seperti anak-anak."

"Hehe..."

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, jimin hanya termenung melihat keluar mobil. Bayangan wajahnya terlihat oleh yoongi walaupun samar-samar saat ia sekilas melihatnya. Perlahan yoongi menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam tangan jimin dan dibawa keatas pahanya. Hal itu membuat jimin tersentak.

"Apa kau sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku?" Tanya yoongi sambil tetap fokus mengemudi. Ia tersenyum pada jimin sekilas.

"Tidak ada hal yang penting." Tepat setelah jimin mengatakan hal itu, mereka pun sampai di rumah jimin. "Kau tidak menemui jungkook?"

"Tidak. Aku harus bekerja lagi."

 _Cukup! Aku tidak tahan lagi!_

"JIMINIE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU MAU KITA MATI HAH? JIMIIINNN!"

Yoongi benar-benar tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Sungguh ia bingung karena jimin berusaha mengambil alih stir dan malah menyebabkan keadaan mobil yang tidak terkendali.

Ckiitt!

Nafas mereka sama-sama terengah setelah mobil itu berhenti di pinggir jalan. Jimin mengabaikan bunyi adu klakson yang berasal dari pengemudi yang kesal dengan perbuatan jimin.

"Ada apa denganmu? Sudah kukatakan kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja."

Perkataan yoongi membuat jimin menunduk dan terisak. Bahkan bahu sempitnya mulai bergetar dan yoongi pun memegang bahunya agar jimin menghadapnya. Namun tangan itu ditepis dengan kasar dan jimin malah meremas leher kaosnya dengan tatapan penuh emosi.

"Jimin kau- "

"SUGA! KELUAR KAU! KEMBALIKAN INGATAN YOONGI! KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Kenapa?"

Perlahan cengkraman jimin di bajunya melemah. Ia kembali menunduk dan terisak. Kemudian yoongi menangkup kedua pipi jimin yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Yoongi...kita sudah pernah bertemu. Lima belas tahun yang lalu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Annyeong~~**

 **Apa ada yang masih menunggu ff gaje ini?**

 **Mian karena nggak ngasih keterangan jelas di chapter sebelumnya. Anggap aja yang kemarin itu sebagai prolog. Kenapa nggak ada keterangannya? Karena author lupa. Jadi author mau jelasin kalau ff ini dari awal cuma ada tingga bagian.**

 **5 years ago**

 **the mistery**

 **ending**

 **Jadi chapter selanjutnya adalah endingnya. Tetap tungguin dan jangan lupa review. Ok?**

 **Maaf juga kalau ff ini nggak sesuai dengan ekspetasi kalian.**

 **Annyeong~~**


End file.
